The Proposal
by Jaaannn
Summary: Hermione has a proposal for Draco, she needs his help regarding a sensitive matter.. He'll help her, but in what way? Oneshot!


A/N: Hello lovely readers, this idea has been in my head for a few days so I just decided to put it on paper. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I have a proposal for you." Draco looked up from the book he was reading in the common room of the Head's dorms and raised his eyebrow at Hermione Granger, who was looking down at him. "Do tell," he said as he sat up straight.

"Have sex with me." Draco laughed. "Merlin Granger, I know I'm an attractive bloke but don't you think this is a little too straightforward?" He teased. He put down his book and Hermione went to sit next to him on the couch.

"You need to help me," she said convincingly. "With sex?" He asked, and he was sure both his eyebrows were touching his hairline right now.

"Well," she uncertainly said. "Maybe I put it a little too… blunt." She coughed and looked over at him. "It's just that.. Ron and I've had sex. And it was.. good. But it wasn't great. I mean, you know. It was okay and I enjoyed it but I didn't.. I mean sometimes when you bring one of your ladyfriends home they are noisy all night, and it wasn't like that but I would like it to be like that so I thought I'd go looking for advice but the books in the library are useless and for the books in the forbidden section you need a pass on which you write down what book you need and what you're going to do with it plus madam Pince is behind you the entire time you're reading it and I obviously wasn't going to read about sex with her watching my every move so I though 'who do I know that knows something about sex?' and that's where you came to mind," she rambled, hoping that it would explain it to him.

Draco had to swallow a laugh. Hermione Granger wanted him to teach her about the birds and the bees.

"Well, do you think that sleeping with me will actually spice things up with your boyfriend?" he sarcastically asked. Hermione coughed again. "Okay, well, maybe not the actual sex," she said. "But maybe you could learn me some tricks?" She added, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Draco looked at her from aside.

"You want me to learn you some tricks regarding sex." He stated. Hermione nodded. "That's right." Draco smirked. "Why would I do that?" Hermione sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "But you're the only one here that has the reputation of being a," she made quotation marks with her hands, "Sex God," so I figured that you should know _something_ about it." Draco laughed. "Well, in that case," he paused before he smirked. "Take of your clothes." He said.

Hermione looked at him dumbfound. "I'm not taking off my clothes in front of you!" She shrieked and jumped up from the couch. Draco was fold in half, clutching his stomach as he nearly dropped off the couch from laughing so hard.

"Granger," he gasped in between howls of laughter. "I was joking! I wasn't seriou-" he fell silent when Hermione reached for her top and threw it over her head. Draco watched the top land on the other side of the room before he focused his eyes back on Hermione, who was standing in front of him in nothing but a dark purple bra and jeans.

"Teach me," she said. Within a second, he was up and had Hermione pressed up against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them next to her head, bringing his face closer to hers.

"You might want to stop right there," he menacingly said. "Because once I'm in, I'm not backing out anymore. You want to learn tricks? Fine, I'll teach you. But don't back out on me then," he groaned before he brought his lips to her neck, ghosting his breath over her skin. He brought his head back to level with hers and looked at her expectantly. She looked him straight in the eye. "I won't back out," she stated.

That was all it took for him to crush his lips against hers, attacking her mouth with his own. _How could she think she wouldn't be good at sex with the way she was kissing him right now_? She bit his lip, and he had to keep himself from moaning. Then he did the same to her and he wanted to smirk when he heard her make a sound in the back of her throat. He left her lips and trailed his mouth down her neck, to her collarbone. His hands had left her wrists, and chose to settle on her hips instead. He pulled her into him, relishing in the sounds she made. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, clutching her hands in his hair.

He walked them over to his bedroom, dropping Hermione on the bed before he pulled back and let his face hover over hers for a few moments. "What kind of tricks do you want me to teach you?" He asked with a hoarse voice. Hermione was panting below him, her eyes half closed, her hair a wild mess spread over his pillow.

"Anything," she gasped as he trailed his hands over her bared stomach. He groaned and took her hands in his. "Take off my shirt," he said. She slowly lifted the white cotton material over his head tossing the shirt against the wall when it came off. She let her hands wander over his naked chest, sitting up straight so that she was facing him. "Kiss me," Draco said, boring his eyes into hers. She moved her face towards his, fleetingly brushing her lips against his before she kissed his chest and then his shoulders.

Draco didn't know what was happening to him. This morning, he tolerated Hermione as his roommate, friend even. This morning, he thought she was attractive, but he would never have guessed that she would end up in his bed, without a top on. Sexy, messy, without-a-top-on in his bed.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed Hermione's fleeting kisses for a moment longer before he grabbed her by the hips and rolled them over. He laughed as Hermione yelped and placed her in his lap. They both sat up straight, looking into each other's eyes, both searching for something they couldn't explain. Then Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She was sitting on Draco Malfoy's lap. In his bedroom. She was sitting on Draco Malfoy's lap in his bedroom without a top on. For a moment, she felt panic well up in her, but the minute Draco unhooked her bra and kissed the valley between her breasts, that disappeared. It felt _so good. _She sighed as Draco drew circles around her nipples with his tongue, and then she moaned when he bit on her nipple. She pushed Draco down and kissed his lips. "Teach me," she said in between kisses. "Keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine," he said with a hoarse voice. "Tell me what to do," Hermione gasped when his hands found the button of her jeans and popped it open. "Take of your pants." She sat up and rolled over, next to Draco.

She shimmied out of her jeans and let them fall to the floor. She turned on her side and looked at him. "What now?" She asked. "Take of my jeans," Draco said as his hands caressed her naked form. Hermione sat up and slowly undid his belt, before she unzipped his pants and pulled the material off of his legs. His jeans landed next to hers. She went to sit on his lap again and grinded her crotch over his cock. "Fuck," he moaned and she smirked when she did it again. He sat up and pulled her flush against him.

"Are you sure you need to learn these things," he murmured against her lips. "Because you're doing one hell of a job here." He moaned as she rolled her hips again, and then flipped them over so that Hermione was beneath him. He pushed himself into her, grinning as she moaned.

"It's not nice to tease," he whispered and he moved his hand over the curve of her stomach, grazing them over her panties. He kept his hand on her crotch for a moment before he grazed his fingers over the edge of her panties, his fingers dipping just below the edge. He smirked as she pushed her hips into his hand, and he could smell her arousal.

She sat up and pushed Draco down, so that he was laying spread accros the bed. She kissed his chest, and made her way down to his boxers, placing short kisses along the band of his underwear. Draco noticed that she grew uncertain and grabbed her hands to pull her up. He kissed her lips. "Keep doing that," he groaned. "You're doing perfectly fine."

She smiled against his lips before she marked a trail down to his chest. She moved her hand and grabbed his cock through his boxers, smirking as she felt it harden under her touch. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down, letting them drop before she grabbed his cock with her hand and slowly pumped it. "Like that," Draco moaned, his eyes closed and a hand reaching for her. She let her hands roam over his chest, and gasped when Draco's hand found her nipple, teasing it.

Draco sat up and pushed Hermione down, straddling her. With a quick, wandless spell, her panties vanished and she was completely nude beneath him. She made a move to grab his cock again and he let her, letting his eyes fall closed as her hand wrapped around him. He let her have her way with him for a minute before he pulled her up and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"I'm gonna teach you something," he whispered in her ear." Then he put his hands on her cheeks and pushed her head further and further down, until she was levelled with his cock. She looked up at him questioningly, innocence shining in her eyes. The fact that she had never done this turned him on like never before. He raised his eyebrow.

"Do whatever feels good Granger, I'm sure you'll nail it," he joked before he moaned as she slowly placed kisses all over his dick. When she had covered his entire cock with kisses, she carefully put the tip in her mouth, suckling softly. He groaned and slammed a hand over his face to keep himself from doing.. whatever it was to make her stop this. He moaned her name when she enveloped his entire length in her mouth, bobbing up and down. She gasped as he yanked her off of his dick, sitting her down on the bed besides him. He climbed over her, touching her breasts, stomach and thighs with his hand before two of his fingers trailed down her abdomen, stopping when they reached her womanhood. He looked up at Hermione and saw that she was taking heavy breaths, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

Without a warning, he plunged two fingers inside her, and he felt his cock twitch as she called out his name. He moved his thumb to draw circles on her clit, smirking as the girl beneath him let out a stream of incoherent words while she was gasping for breath. He moved down and replaced his thumb with his tongue, his two fingers still pumping her agonizingly slow. He felt her walls flutter around his fingers as she moaned his first name, her entire body spasming with the heights of her orgasm.

He didn't let her come down before he positioned himself in front of her entrance, gazing into her eyes to see if there was any sign that he should stop right now. There was none. The only thing he saw in Hermione's eyes was lust, trust and something more, something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

All his thoughts were blown out of his head, however, when Hermione grabbed his cock and pushed him inside her. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness around him, the way she moved below him and how his name fell over her lips every time he moved.

"Draco," she gasped as he grabbed her hands and laced her fingers with his, laying their hands above her head. He bent down and kissed her forehead, her nose, and the corner of her lips before he started to pick up speed and thrust into her forcefully. He groaned out her name as she started kissing his chest, and then he moaned when she pushed him upright, so that she was on top.

She rid him violently, bouncing on his cock like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed her hips and moved up to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on the hard bud. He smirked against her chest when he felt her come for the second time, and he let himself go. He threw her under him, opening her legs and spearing into her hard and fast, and before he knew it he spilled his seed inside her, groaning out her name as he came undone.

He collapsed on top of her, and they were both quiet while they tried to catch their breath. He kissed the side of her head as he pulled out of her and lied down next to her, face to face. She smiled at him before she kissed his lips. "I.. I don't think sex with someone else is ever going to be better than this," she confessed, blushing as he smiled at her. "That's what I was thinking." He said.

A/N: So there you have it! Any Grey's Anatomy fans who caught my reference?


End file.
